


Taming the Shark

by JacobsHunter



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, F/M, Graphic Description, Kinky, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobsHunter/pseuds/JacobsHunter
Summary: This is what Sharky got for opening his mouth. But he wasn't complaining. Not really.





	Taming the Shark

Sharky tried to relax as the junior deputy secured his wrists to the bed. He had been venting about not getting laid for a while, and she asked what they were willing to do just to get his rocks off. Of course, his stupid self had said anything.

Which was when she had suggested going back to his house.

He had more toys than anyone else should. It would have made his mama ashamed of him, but he wanted to make sure he pleased whatever woman he brought home. Usually, though, he was the one doing the tying down, not the other way around.

“You sure about this,” he questioned nervously.

“Just relax. We might discover a few new kinks that you didn’t know you had.” She made sure the ropes weren’t too tight around his wrists, then moved to his ankles.

“I’m down for anything, really,” he rushed. “I just want to make sure that you are, cause consent is a pretty big deal and all. Just don’t want you to feel like you have to do something on account of me being a dude and-“

“Sharky,” she scolded softly. “Hush. I’m in control this time. And it’s your consent that’s in question.” She got his ankles secured and stood, her eyes raking over his naked form. “Color?”

“Green,” he answered. She hummed and ran a hand slowly up his leg, pausing just shy of his groin.

“Have you ever had the pleasure of a woman being in charge,” she inquired, her voice changing to a more dominant tone. “Of having a woman tease you in ways you never knew possible, leaving you unable to think of anything but the word please and the ache in your balls?” He bit his lip and shook his head.

But he had the distinct feeling that was about to change.

He jolted, groaning as her soft hand stroked his cock. Christ, it had been too damn long since anyone had touched him. He was already hard as a rock in no time.

“So needy, are we,” she teased, pulling her hand away. “Let me see what toys you have. This will be so much fun.” He watched as she turned to his “treasure chest” and opened it. “A riding crop, eh? Ever had it used on you?”

“Just once,” he squeaked, his cock twitching at the memory. He could still feel the delicious sting the crop leaves, and he remembered how bruised his poor balls were when that night was done. The night he realized how much of a sub leaning switch he really was.

And Christ, did he want her to outright abuse his junk with that crop, keeping him right on the line between pleasure and pain.

“Thought you’d never been dominated by a woman,” she reminded him.

“Wasn’t a chick,” he confessed, blushing brightly. She nodded, running the leather over his nipples.

“I see,” she mused. “So I will be the first to use this on those full, heavy balls, huh?” He whimpered. “You like that, do you? Like the idea of me smacking your balls until you’re bruised and begging for mercy? Or maybe I should make you cum first and smack the head of your cock since it will be so hypersensitive.”

A bead of precum formed on his tip, and he yelped as she smacked it away.

“No sir,” she scolded. “You don’t get to cum until I say so. And I don’t remember saying so.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he answered quickly. She hummed and smacked his balls with the crop.

“How many times have you been arrested for lighting something on fire?”

He swallowed thickly, his cock bobbing helplessly. Too many times. He wouldn’t be able to stay conscious if she actually did what he thought she was going to do. She already had his cock head sore just from one smack.

He cried out as she hit the base of his cock.

“Answer me.”

“Eighteen,” he whined. “Eighteen times.” She smirked and rubbed along the underside of his cock.

“Think you can stay awake long enough,” she questioned. “I’ll give you a nice reward if you do, Sharky boy.”

Well shit, how could he say no to that?

“I’ll try, ma’am,” he replied, and she smiled.

“Good. Count aloud for me, baby boy.” She pulled her hand back and landed the first, hard blow to his defenseless gonads.

“One!”

She quickly landed three more blows, each one harder than the last.

“Two. Three. Four!” His voice rose in pitch, and he couldn’t stop himself from squirming away from it. But he was tied down so well, almost too well, and he couldn’t get away from the next two blows. “Five! Six!”

She paused and rubbed the leather along the turgid flesh, giving him a slight break. He was so close to cumming. All she had to do was keep rubbing and he would-

“Let me grab that cock ring I saw,” she murmured, stepping away. He whimpered and bucked his hips. “If you try to cum before I say so, I’ll make you wish you hadn’t.”

His hips instantly went still. Fuck, did he want to cum, but he’s heard horror stories from Hurk about women who kept going long after he’d cum. How much it hurt, like his dick had been on fire, and-

Fucking hell, did that sound like paradise.

She returned and quickly slipped the cock ring on, then picked up the crop and landed two more blows.

“Seven! Eight! Please, mistress, please, I wanna cum, I need to cum, my balls are so fucking full-“ He almost screamed when she smacked him again. “Nine!”

“Only just getting started and you’re already begging.” She smacked him three more times.

“Ten! Eleven! Twelve!” He fought back the tears, his balls all but throbbing now. He panted, waiting on the next blow.

But she simply watched, smirking as his balls began to swell. “Such a good boy, taking this like a champ. And begging so prettily for me. Can’t wait to see just how much you can take.”

He groaned, his balls drawing up slightly. She landed the last six smacks, and he actually did scream.

“Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen!”

She set the crop aside and finally, finally, shed her clothes.

“Good boy,” she praised. “So good for me. You’ve earned your reward now.” He cracked his eyes open as her knees straddled his head. Yes! Finally, he could worship her body like she deserved. Before she could say anything, he lifted his head and sucked lightly on her clit.

She moaned and gripped his hair, pressing closer to his mouth. He smirked against her flesh and slipped his tongue into her. Fuck, she tasted so good. He closed his eyes and began fucking her with his tongue in earnest.

“Fuck, Sharky, such a talented tongue! You weren’t kidding about being good at this. Feels so damn good, baby boy.”

He groaned and tugged at the restraints, wishing he could touch her. Damn, what he wouldn’t do to feel her soft skin under his hands, leaving not a single inch untouched. He moved his tongue back to her clit and flicked it repeatedly.

“Jesus Christ, Sharky, I’m gonna cum if you keep that up! Good boy, such a good boy, making your mistress feel so good.”

At her words, he doubled his efforts, wanting to make her cum, wanting to taste her release on his tongue. His balls were so full and still ached, but he couldn’t cum if he wanted to. Maybe another day he’d push that line and experience the joys of pure, unhindered torment.

He whimpered at that thought. Christ, if only he were ten years younger, he’d go all night.

She moaned as she came, tugging harshly on his hair, and he lapped at her juices. His cock bobbed helplessly, the swollen head starting to turn a very angry red. And fuck, did she taste even better in the midst of an orgasm, shaking above him as he coaxed it along with his mouth.

“I can’t,” she whined, lifting herself up. “Fuck, Sharky, you are something else. Such a good boy.”

He met her eyes, his own shining with pride as he all but preened under her praise. He was almost pouring sweat now, needing to cum, but that damn cock ring kept-

“Time to return the favor.”

He watched as she slid down his body, groaning as she removed the infernal toy keeping him in a state of frustration. Finally. Finally he could empty his fucking balls and hopefully not feel this level of need for a while. Been too fucking long, he needed to cum, even if it was down her throat.

She licked a stripe along the underside, and he jerked, precum basically dripping from the tip.

“Oh, you are so needy. Bet those balls are nearly bursting with cum. Well, I know exactly how to make sure they’re good an empty. But it’s not going to be as easy as cumming just once.”

He whimpered, nearly cumming just from her words. Shit shit shit. It was like she could read her mind, and fuck, did he want her to make him cum until he begged her to stop, making every nerve burn in his body. He wanted to be at her mercy completely.

She gave him one good stroke with her hand, and he couldn’t stop himself from cumming.

It felt as though time had stopped. All that mattered was the pulsing in his balls as they attempted to empty into the air. His seed splattered against his chest and stomach, yet her hand never stopped.

When he brain finally returned to his skull, he felt how overly sensitive his skin was.

He couldn’t stop his voice from going up a few octaves, squirming and writhing as she kept stroking him. Fuck, his cock really felt like it was on fire! He tried to get away, but he knew he couldn’t. His eyes filled with tears, and he all but moaned as she took him in her mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours. They had been at it for hours before she finally relented and gave him mercy. He was barely conscious by then, and if sweat were drinkable, he could end drought in maybe five countries. He was covered in welts and bites and he loved every minute of it.

She began untying him, and he whined softly.

“Just relax, Sharky,” she soothed. “It’s okay. You did so good. I’m so proud of you, Sharky.” He relaxed, his hand falling limply. “Rest. I’ve got you.”

He nodded, and fell into the best sleep of his life.


End file.
